locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Locopedia Diskussion:Hauptseite
Fuckfinger in der Hauptseite lol;-) --Master Phil the Devil Kid 06:48, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) LocoNews, LocoDictionary und LocoBooks Ich kenne es aus der Uncy und der Wikipedia das sie Schwesterprojekte haben. In der Uncy sind es UnNews, UnBooks und UnDictionary. Ich fände es als Vorteil, damit man noch kreativer editieren kann.--Phil 09:50, 8. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *entwickelt sich ja ganz gut bisher---KAYMASTERKAY 14:46, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Haha, Uncle Sam.... --Andy Warhol 09:09, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) **Ich hab da mal ein Doppel-Inuse reingemacht. Ich möchte auch ein bisschen dran herumschnipseln ;) --Andy Warhol 09:33, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Tzzz...geklaut habt ihr :-P HerrHamster 09:34, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) **Wie? Was? Geklaut? Von wem haben wir geklaut? --Andy Warhol 09:36, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Kleiner Scherz, aber eine Ähnlichkeit in den Farben ist vorhanden. siehe hier HerrHamster 09:47, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *schnauze jez, wie kriege ich den sam neben den artikel des monats???--KAYMASTERKAY 10:16, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *So, in der Mitte zwischen Sam und ADM kann jetzt noch was eingefügt werden. --Andy Warhol 10:28, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *jep, sam kommt gut. habe den text mit dem besten bildbearbeitungsprogramm überhaupt eingefügt: paint--KAYMASTERKAY 10:29, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Vielleicht basteln wir ne Vorlage, in der alle Kategorien drin sind--Ichbinich 10:34, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) * ICH MUSS MIR VON KAYMASTERKAY NICHT DEN MUND VERBIETEN LASSEN..ICH BIN EMPÖRT UND ZUTIEFST GEKRÄNKT..vielleicht weine ich jetzt ein bisschen :-D HerrHamster 11:18, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Aber, aber, er hat es doch nicht so gemeint. Wie können wir das nur wieder gutmachen? Willst du ein Laufrad? --Andy Warhol 11:19, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *eigentlich meinte ich euch alle. die seite gefällt mir so nicht, weil ganz links zu viel platz ist. und die kategorien gehören ans ende--KAYMASTERKAY 11:21, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Da kommt ja auch noch was. Aktuelle Ereignisse, Neueste Artikel, Externe Links (Storypedia), und irgendsoein verrücktes Extra... --Andy Warhol 11:27, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen darf.. Plaziert das doch untereinander wie folgt: Oben der Uncle Sam, darunter der Infotext und darunter links und rechts Kategorien und ADM :-) HerrHamster 11:31, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Das Problem ist, dass dann wieder neben Uncle Sam so viel freier Platz ist! --Andy Warhol 11:32, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *So, kann irgendwer irgendwie den Artikel des Monats nach oben schieben? --Andy Warhol 11:49, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *mach du doch--KAYMASTERKAY 11:53, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *moment, nix machen, ich hab ne idee--KAYMASTERKAY 11:53, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *NICHT GEKLAPPT--KAYMASTERKAY 12:14, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) :*Entwickelt sich doch gut das ganze! mfg Xqwtzs + Diskussionsseite 16:01, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) *ich würde sagen, in einem monat sind wir im großen teil fertig, dann gehts ans werbung machen;-)--KAYMASTERKAY 17:58, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) denkt ihr nicht das zwei "aufforderungen" der loco beizutreten ein wenig verzweifelt und penetrant wirkt? kann das untere fenster nicht für andere zwecke genutzt werden? *Gute Artikel *Liste der Brilliant Bewerber *Witz der Woche *Bild der Woche oder sowas in der Art..HerrHamster 09:14, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wurde auch nur aus Mangel an Ideen eingefügt ^^ Ja, ich weiß schon was: Artikel, die wir dringend benötigen! --Andy Warhol 09:19, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) *ich finde die halbsperre überflüssig, das schreckt nur die besucher ab--KAYMASTERKAY 13:24, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Neues Logo Das neue Logo gefällt mir schonmal viel besser. Die blöde Katze hat genervt!--Ichbinich 11:26, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :*Neues Logo? Das ist voll Asi, aber als Übergang tuts erstmal. Ich möchte schnellstens was ordentliches da in der Ecke haben! mfg Xqwtzs + Diskussionsseite 11:32, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::*War Absicht. Das neue "Logo" ist eine Art Verarschung, weil alle dauernd neue Logos wollen. Wir haben jetzt schon vier - siehe Locopedia:Logos. Also, ich hab ja die Katze OK gefunden... Der Stier ist auch gut, aber wir brauchen nur ein Logo! --Andy Warhol 11:34, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wir können ja zur Verwirrung der Besucher jeden Tag ein neues Logo einbauen und unsere Corporate Identity damit vollends verwischen!--Ichbinich 11:35, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Gute Idee! Machen wir ca. 10 Logos und verändern sie jeden Tag ;-) Wär doch mal was Neues... --Andy Warhol 11:36, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Neues Logo Der Kaktus ist viel zu groß. Der Stier nicht, allerdings sind beide nicht transparent. Den großen "Loco"-Schriftzug habe ich noch nicht ausprobiert, dürfte aber auch nicht transparent sein. Aber ihr könnt ja Xqwtzs fragen, wie er die Katze transparent gemacht hat --Andy Warhol 09:19, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) *ich mache den kaktus kleiner, wie groß soll er sein?--KAYMASTERKAY 09:21, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) *So groß, wie der Stier jetzt ist... das heißt, 145×160. Aber der Kaktus muss auch noch transparent gemacht werden. --Andy Warhol 09:23, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ich hätte da jetzt mal eine Frage. Das neue Logo, was jetzt schon zu sehen ist - Ist das mein verdienst mit dem Bild:Wiki.png oder von Andy Warhol?! Weil ich habe ja das transparente hochgeladen. Bitte um Antwort Tomsen 13:54, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) **Dein transparentes Logo hat komischerweise nicht funktioniert (es war nicht transparent)... Das aktuelle Logo ist von Lysnoob, der es auch gezeichnet hat. Ich vermute mal, dass es jetzt funktioniert, weil das aktuelle Logo (wie die Katze von Xqwtzs) ein gif-Bild ist? --Andy Warhol 14:00, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ein möglicher Grund ist, dass das Format .png nur bei den Browser Firefox durchsichtig ist. Internet Explorer kann die transparenten Flächen von .png nicht lesen. Wie auch immer. Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob es (wie auch viele andere Dinge) nur kompliziert geht oder auch einfach. Aber anscheinend nur kompliziert. Gruß Tomsen 14:03, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) **Ne, ich hab nämlich Firefox und bei mir hat das nicht durchsichtig ausgesehen. Egal, jetzt haben wir ja das Logo --Andy Warhol 14:05, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ach und keiner bedankt sich bei mir, dass ich euch eicn neues logo klar gemacht habe--KAYMASTERKAY 17:12, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ich dachte, das Logo hat Lysnoob hochgeladen? --Andy Warhol 18:16, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) *ja, aber ich habe es ihm gesagt, und ihm drum gebeten. er ist mein ansprechpartner numba 1--KAYMASTERKAY 18:19, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Achso! Danke! Braaaver, guter Hund. ;) Ne, wirklich: Dankesehr! --Andy Warhol 18:22, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Buäh *Die Hauptseite sieht ja reichlich chaotisch aus. Ist das Absicht, oder hab ich eine andere Bildschirmauflösung als diejenigen, die die erstellt haben, oder habt ihr es nur nicht besser hinbekommen, oder steckt da ein böser Poltergeist dahinter? Terminimaster 20:22, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Du kannst die hauptseite gerne bearbeiten...--KAYMASTERKAY 20:26, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Das wollte ich hören. ;-) Terminimaster 21:18, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ich weiß, ich kenne dich dafür schon lang genug ;-)--KAYMASTERKAY 21:19, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Haben wir nich noch irgendwas, das wir unten links in die ecke packen können?..dann sind überall schöne bausteine ^^ HerrHamster 22:09, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Jau, MaTi, das war ein guter Zug mit der AdM-Verbreiterung, habe mich schon seit Wochen gefragt, wie man das wohl hinkriegen könnte--Ichbinich 22:29, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich wäre generell für eine neue Hauptseite. Angepasst an die Farben des Logos, wären nicht schlecht. Wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat, könnte ich mich an die Arbeit einer neuen Hauptseite machen. Viele Grüße Tomsen 22:46, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Warum sollte jemand was dagegen haben wenn das Ergebnis besser ist? Wenn nicht müssen wir dich halt ins Gefängnis stecken ;-) HerrHamster 08:27, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Professionell Arbeiten Liebe Communtiy! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass diese Seite eigentlich ein verrückter Haufen ist. Fast alles geschieht ohne Richtlinien und hat einfach keine Form - damit meine ich aber auch die Arbeiten der Admins. Ich würde mir eine professionelle Arbeit in Locopedia wünschen. Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass sehr viel von Stupidedia kopiert wird, z.B. die blaue Navigationsleiste oben. Locopedia ist doch eine eigene, unabhängige Wiki, oder hab ich mich da geirrt? Vielleicht ist dies aber alles nur das Koas am Anfang und kommt mir nur so komisch vor. Gruß Tomsen 22:52, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Nunja die Navigationsleiste "kopiert" so kann man das nicht nennen... man kann auch nicht sagen von der Stupidedia Kopiert wenn man jetzt was weiß ich, die Unterschriften ändert, oder die Navigationsleiste Links anpasst oder ein Plugin macht so wie es bei der Stupidedia ist... ich finde von kopiert kann da keine Rede sein... nur weil sie es dort auch gibt.. --MaTi -Diskussion- 23:06, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Wir haben doch einen eigenen Chat, wäre vielleicht gut sich ein Tag in der Woche rauszusuchen um dann dort interne Dinge, neue Projekte oder allgemeine Belange zu debattieren...also unter den Administratoren..quasi ein wöchentliches Brainstorming ;-) HerrHamster 08:28, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Gute idee, sonntags wäre natürlich praktisch--KAYMASTERKAY 09:14, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ja Sonntagabends, weil Samstags habe ich meistens RS oder Party ;) HerrHamster 10:48, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Meinungsbild Willkommensbox 150px|thumb|Logo 1 100px|thumb|Logo 2 Ich will hier gerne eine Abstimmung machen was das Logo der Willkommensbox angeht und der Ausrichtung. Bitte einmal bei Logo und einmal bei Ausrichtung abstimmen. 'Logo' Pro Logo 1 * Ich bin für dieses Logo, und zwar oben drüber, in der Mitte. --Andy Warhol 18:57, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * natürlich--KAYMASTERKAY 22:35, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ist zugegebenermaßen dezenter, nicht ganz so schrill WiKa 22:42, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ja, so soll es sein--Ichbinich 23:33, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Jo, das isses!--Snooooop 16:22, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ---- Pro Logo 2 ---- * *mööp* HerrHamster 21:50, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * --MaTi -Diskussion- 08:27, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) 'Ausrichtung' Pro über dem Text in der Mitte * Unbedingt! --Andy Warhol 18:58, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * --KAYMASTERKAY 22:35, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * - Ja doch!--Ichbinich 23:33, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Genau!!!--Snooooop 16:24, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ---- Pro rechts vom Text ---- * Wäre ebenfalls etws dezenter, nicht so reißerisch und macht einen kompakteren Eindruck, nicht so martialisch. WiKa 22:42, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * --MaTi -Diskussion- 08:27, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Die Zeit ist schneller, als man glaubt Hier entwickelt sich ja offenbar schon alles ganz gut. Von Design und Vorlagen her ist die Loco schon auf dem gleichen Standard wie Uncyclopedia, Kamelopedia und Stupidedia. Jetzt ist sie ja auch bei Wikia gehostet - was die Loco wahrscheinlich auch bekannter machen wird. (Bei Google findet man die neue Loco übrigens nicht, aber ist ja egal.) Im Verhältnis zur Größe der Locopedia sind nun schon viele User hier, und es werden mehr und mehr werden, und sie werden irgendwas draus machen. Hoffentlich was Gutes. Macht was aus der Loco! ciao --Andy Warhol 18:12, 19. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Design der Hauptseite Die ist irgendwie so breit. Sieht nicht so gut aus. Den AdW kann man gar nicht mehr gut sehen, wenn man nicht rüberscrollt. Leider kann ich das selbst nicht verändern, ich bin da nicht so gut drin (siehe Hauptseitenerstellung vor ca. 1 Monat). Könnt ihr die Hauptseite vielleicht in die Länge ziehen und dafür nicht so breit machen? --Andy Warhol 16:19, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *Ja das war weil zuviel Spalten und Sachen bei den Kategorien und Artikelvorschläge waren, jetzt sollte es aber wieder "normal" sein, oder? Zumindenst bei mir ist es schon seit der vorletzten Version normal, jetzt habe ich es noch weiter nach links verschoben so dass es komplett drinnen ist. --MaTi -Diskussion- 16:41, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Neue Hauptseite Man, ich weiß nicht was man machen soll... unter einer Auflösung von 1024x768 ist das die beste Lösung weils nicht verschoben ist und alles genug Platz hat, aber unter einer höheren Auflösung siehts wieder total bekackt aus... --MaTi -Diskussion- 16:33, 5. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Es wäre interessant, ob man die Werbung rechts NUR für die Hauptseite wegmachen könnte, dann wäre wesentlich mehr Platz da --MaTi -Diskussion- 13:18, 6. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Irgendwie kann ich mich nichtmehr einloggen...Snoop, alias --89.13.131.96 09:47, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ich muss ja sagen.. diese seite ist eine sehr.. sehr....sehr.. schlechte kopie von der stupideda.org welche im übrigen größer als euer unlustiger kack hier ist.. Die Stupidedia ist der grösste Scheiss, der im Internet rumsteht. Keine Ordnung, kein Sinn und Unterstützung von Administratoren ist kaum zu erwarten. War selber einmal aktiv und ich muss sagen, es war stinklangweilig. Fader Humor und die Anzahl an Bilder prozentual zu den Artikeln ist einfach mies.--Nolido 17:37, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Meinung Erneuerungen sind gut, aber unsere Inaktivität werden wir dadurch nicht los!--Nolido 22:49, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Hör doch mal auf zu meckern und fang einfach an zu schreiben--Ichbinich 23:45, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Schreiben! Aha und zwar etwas, dass niemand lest. Noch nicht mal eine Besucherzähler haben wir. Dieses Wiki ist leider auch nicht meinen Geschmack.--Nolido 00:01, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Hallo Hier ist die Freundin von NinaCortex. Ich kenne mich mit Wikis zwar nicht aus, aber ich schreibe hier jetzt einfach mal. Geht doch mal auf die Seiten Popokugeln, Verrücktheit, Wie man unbeliebt wird, Das Dummimagazin und Mülleimer und schreibt auf der Diskussionsseite wie ihr sie findet. ALTER, DAS EMPFEHLE ICH!!!!!! Hauptseitenfix Überall in den Vorlagen hat ein gefehlt, so dass die Hauptseite verschoben war. Ich hab sie mal gerichtet, so dass sie wieder passt :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 23:25, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST)